


Come Back To Me

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: "Y/N... Can you hear me..""I'm almost there Tim.. I'm almost""Y/N listen the last few year's with you have been incredible. You helped discover exactly what I wanted to do with my life. The kind of man I am. I wish I was going to be there for you""Tim don't hang up. Stay with me!""I love you Y/N goodbye""no!!!"





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the empty bed that was once with my husband and me. 2 months of greif, pain and guilt. Tim's gone my husband, my light, my happiness, my love, my best friend, my everything is gone. I've been sick for a while I haven't started my period yet in a few weeks. I went to the doctor today and they confirmed that I'm 3 months pregnant. I went to the Manor family get together wearing a baggy shirt to hide my baby bump. I huffed pulling in. I walked inside the house empty. I saw my family outside by the pool John saw me

"aunt Y/N!"

Everyone turned seeing me I walked to them seeing Bruce attempting to cook but failing miserably. John hugged my legs

"hey buddy"

They all greeted me worrying about me I went inside to get something to drink. To be honest I needed to get away seeing everyone together just keeps reminding me of who isn't. I leaned against the counter drinking Dick walked in

"hey Y/N"

He opened the fridge grabbing a water bottle

"are you alright?" he asked

"I.. I don't know No I'm not I why do you think I would be OK I just lost..."

I fought tears I tried to dry my tears that kept falling. He put his hands on my shoulders 

"hey sis it's gonna be OK I promise"

"I'm P-pregnant"

He shut his eyes he leaned my head on his shoulder he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tight crying

Dick's P. O. V

Not my little brother Tim this can't be happening. My little sister pregnant with Tim and he won't be able to see his own kid grow up. The mere thought of not seeing John breaks my heart 

"oh Y/N I'm here for you, we all are here for you"

I don't know what to say so I just try to reassure her that we are here for her. Everyone walked in I sighed Y/N let go of me sniffing

"sorry" she mumbled

"Y/N don't apologize for anything you prob" she cut me off

"I know" 

"what's wrong?" Barbara asked worried

"just listen I honestly can't even say it right now" I mumbled to my wife 

"Tim-I have some news I went to the doctor and found out that.... I'm pregnant" 

Y/N's P. O. V

Everyone looking at me my heart shattering Bruce froze dropping his glass, Stephanie covered her face, Barbara touched Dick's shoulder worried, Damian failing to not look shocked, Jason folded his arms taking a deep breath, Cassandra wrapped her arms around herself 

"I'm going to have a cousin!" John said

I smiled crying I knelt down I hugged my nephew I kissed his head 

"yes you are sweetheart"

I stood up seeing my family standing close to me. Bruce put his hands on my neck he kissed my head and hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in the hospital bed holding my son Timothy Jackson Drake after his dad. Sniffing I gently touched his face crying 

"hey Jackson you look just like your daddy he would have loved you so much"

I heard the door knocking I took a deep breath

"would you like for me to let them in" she asked

I nodded at the nurse she let them in I saw all my family.

"you guy's want to meet Jackson"

I dried my tears Dick held him he laughed crying. He tried to give the baby to Damian

"Richard I don't believe that Drake would have" I cut him off

"Dami it's OK"I said 

"tt"

Dick helped Damian put his arms right he held him he cleared his throat. He gave the baby to Barbara 

"I want to look at him!"John said 

She knelt down John smiled Jason looked at him he halfway smiled

"that's Tim and Y/N's kid alright"

That night I sat in the back with John my family took me to my house. I grabbed his car seat and my bags I stood exhausted from labor. Damian grabbed the handle Jason grabbed my bags

"thanks guy's" 

Tim's P. O. V

I can't believe I'm here I walked into the Batcave they all looked at me shocked. Cassandra saw me she ran and hugged me. I saw Jason he touched my shoulder

"good to have you back bro"

"thanks Jay"

I saw Bruce Cassandra let go of me he put his hands on my shoulder and hugged me. I was shocked but hugged him

"Tim!" Dick said

He hugged me tight

"don't ever do anything that stupid again!"

I rolled my eye's Stephanie ran and hugged me. I saw Damian he looked at me

"tt Drake"

"I missed you too Damian"

Where's my wife "Y/N?"

"Tim you uh better come with me"

Dick said please tell me she's OK she's gotta be OK. I followed Dick we got in the car he gave his phone I saw a picture of Y/N pregnant?! She was beautiful I went scrolled to the picture of Y/N holding a baby

"did she?"

"yeah"

"name"

"she named him after you but we all call him Jackson"

"is she" 

"she's OK they both are but they need you" 

"fuck" I mumbled

How could have I left Y/N she had to go through all of this on her own. How could I have done thid to her 

"hey Tim this wasn't your fault man"

I huffed "I need to see them"

Dick drove to my house he parked I looked at him

"I know keep in touch with us k"

I nodded I walked inside I went to my bedroom I looked in the crib seeing my son. Didn't know it would hit me this hard I instantly loved him my son. Tears streaming down my face he opened his eyes that looked just like Y/N's. I touched his face 

"hey son daddy's home.. I'm so sorry for leaving" 

I started crying I heard Y/N crying I looked at my wife sniffing I tried to dry my tears. She dropped to her knees sobbing. I ran and got on my knees I cupped her cheeks I kissed her we hugged each other 

"I'm so sorry baby" 

"it's OK I can't believe you're really here.. promise you'll never do that to me again" 

"I'm here and I'm never going away ever again I promise" 

We kissed I stood I held her hands she stood. She walked to the crib she held our son I touched his cheek 

"can I?" 

She nodded I held him he laid on my shoulder I kissed his head. I hugged Y/N holding my son. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

Year later I just found out that I'm pregnant with our second child. I try and think on how to tell Tim. I walked to his office seeing Jackson in his arms both of them sleeping. I kissed him kissed Jackson's head I turned I felt Tim grab me

"where do you think your going"

"hmm cleaning. You?"

"I'm going to bed with you"

I kissed him he stood and carried Jackson to his room laying him in bed. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I feel Tim hold my hair back. Damn morning sickness. Tim grabbed a towel wiping my mouth Tim helped me stand. 

"honey what's wrong?"

"oh just a little sick and it's your fault"

"how is it.. You're pregnant!"

I nodded he kissed me

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby!"


End file.
